Innocents?
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Naruto and Hinata, newly married, make love for the first time; and Naruto learns that his bride is just a bit more into it all than he expected. Requested by Desireholder.


Naruto and Hinata fell onto the bed, reveling the fact that they were finally married. Naruto trailed small kisses along his wife's neck, making her moan. He kissed lower, moving to her collarbone, and slowly approaching her chest.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata panted. Naruto pulled away. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan? If you want me to stop, I will." Naruto said. He and Hinata had decided to wait to have sex until they were married. Tonight would be their first time. It hadn't been easy, but they'd managed to keep their pants on until now. He wanted her so much, but if she told him that she was uncomfortable, he'd stop in a heartbeat.

"No, it's not that. I-I just... can't believe we're finally doing this. I've wanted it for long long. Wanted to feel you touching me, making me yours." Hinata pulled of her shirt and undid her bra, causing Naruto to gap at the sight of Hinata's breasts. They weren't huge, but they were bigger than one would expect from looking at Hinata clothed.

Hinata kissed Naruto again, grabbing his hands and guiding them to her chest. Naruto felt how soft, how firm, her breasts were; he felt the heat coming off of them. He gave an experimental squeeze, and Hinata's breath caught in her throat as Naruto began to massage her boobs.

"S-squeeze..." Was all Hinata managed to get out. Piecing together what Hinata wanted, Naruto squeezed her chest again, and she moaned in response. Naruto lowered her head and began licking at Hinata's nipples.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata panted, pulling his head harder into her chest. Naruto was a bit surprised by how much Hinata wanted this. He'd known they'd both been pent up, but is was always hard to think of Hinata as getting horny.

Naruto took Hinata's nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it while flicking his tongue across it; he also pressed his thumb against her other nipple and rubbed it vigorously.

Hinata's yelped in pleasure, her body squirming violently, wanting more. Hinata began to ask what was wrong when she felt Naruto pull away, then saw where he was moving. Naruto plunged his tongue into Hinata's slit.

Hinata let out a scream that someone who didn't know what was happening would likely assume was a cry for help from a woman being tortured. Naruto couldn't believe how wet Hinata was. In only seconds, his face was almost completely doused with Hinata's juices.

Naruto pushed his tongue deeper, exploring Hinata's folds. Even from his positioning, Naruto could feel how hard Hinata was shaking.

"N-Naruto, I need you!" Hinata cried. Naruto raised himself, positioning his hips above hers. Naruto looked at Hinata, "Are you ready?" Hinata nodded, smiling at him, "I think we've both been ready for a while now."

Naruto guided his cock to Hinata's pussy. He grabbed her hips and, feeling it was better to get the painful part over as fast as possible, slammed in hard and fast, breaking through Hinata's hymn almost instantly.

Hinata gasped at the sudden pain. Then seeing Naruto's worried expression, nodded for him to continue. Naruto pushed into Hinata again, slower and more carefully this time. Hinata groaned as pleasure slowly began to build up.

With how close she'd already been, Hinata came only minutes later. Naruto paused momentarily as he felt Hinata's cum wash over his shaft, then continued thrusting into Hinata when she panted, "Keep going!"

With Hinata's cum acting as a lubricant, Naruto began thrusting even faster into Hinata, loving how her her juices felt against his throbbing cock. Then Hinata started bucking her hips against Naruto's. The spike in pleasure was immediate. Naruto's cock was shoved deeper into Hinata's cunt.

Hinata got a feeling of being filled to the core and Naruto felt Hinata's walls squeeze tightly around his dick. "Hinata, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned. "D-Don't stop! Cum inside!" Hinata pleaded.

Naruto was shocked that Hinata was willing to let him do this, and realized that he didn't think he could have pulled out even in the parallel dimension where he wanted to. Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders, slammed into her one last time, and came; firing several strands of hot cum into his wife.

Hinata grunted in pleasure as she felt the warm feeling of Naruto's cum feeling her. Naruto pulled out, panting. Hinata caught her breath; then, feeling Naruto's cum leaking out of her, was struck with the desire for more.

Hinata, using the element of surprise, grabbed Naruto and flipped them so that she was on top. "Woah! Hinata wh-" Naruto was silenced by Hinata's rubbing herself against Naruto's crotch to get him hard. Naruto was fully erect less than a minute later.

Hinata positioned herself above Naruto's cock before impaling herself on it, taking it down to the base. They both moaned as Hinata began to rock back and forth on Naruto's swollen rod. "Yes! Yes!" Hinata panted, raising and dropping herself on Naruto's cock with increasing speed and penetration. Naruto's mind was little more than a haze by this point, but he still had the sense to warn Hinata. "I'm gonna c-cum again!"

Hinata either didn't hear him, or flat out didn't care. More likely the latter, as just before Naruto did cum, Hinata took him balls deep into her and he came inside her for the second time. The feeling triggered Hinata to reach her own climax, screaming and falling to the bed, passed out, next to Naruto.

In the hours that would follow, Hinata would periodically awaken from her sleep and, whether he was awake or not, mount Naruto until they both came again. Occasionally she'd get Naruto to eat her out while she gave head, or get Naruto awake enough to take her from behind.

Naruto could only guess that he'd disrupted a floodgate of somekind, and released all the pent up energy that Hinata herself hadn't even known she the time morning came, Naruto was left uncertain whether in was him or his lovely wife who held the demon within them. Not that he minded either way.

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
